


Vexatious

by jasthelion



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasthelion/pseuds/jasthelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of various fics written by me, for friends, but I decided to share them here. Involves various ships from Dragon Age. They'll be stated a head so if you rather not read it, go ahead and switch. May drift off from canon a bit but fanfiction is merely fanfiction. </p><p>The name of the work(s) are untitled but the collection is named Vexatious because the ideas I had wouldn't leave me until I got to write them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm apologising for any writing errors.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen/f!Inquisitor
> 
> No rating. SFW.

Her hand slips in under his shirt, fingernails gently dragging over the firm skin and if she didn't know him better, she would say his eyes were closed. She loved seeing him so relaxed, to help him off his burden and just sit him down and take care of him. 

She pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head and the soft chuckle passing through his lips was felt through movement of his chest. He tilted his head upwards from where he was sitting, on the floor while she herself was seated on a chair. 

"You're too good to me," he says and his voice is low, soft in the tone yet she can't help but to feel a pang in her chest. 

"You need someone who is good to you," she says and leaves it like that, letting him take it as it was. 

"Seriously though, if it hadn't been for you..." he begins lowering his chin down to look forward again but she grazes her finger briefly over his chin and he quiets down. 

"Hush, just close your eyes and relax," she says with a soft hum as she rubs her hand over his chest, his shoulders draped with a furry blanket - not the one he usually wears, though that heavy thing is off his shoulders, thankfully. 

He leans his temple against her knee and heaves a sigh. Her hands travel back up to his shoulder and slowly begins to massage him. 

She loves seeing him relax, love helping him untie the knots residing in his shoulders. He turns his head to the side, pressing a light kiss to the side of her knee, despite over the fabric -- it sends her butterflies. 

"I love you," he whispers, pressing his lips there again and she smiles, leaning down to press a kiss to the base of his neck, the spot now red from her fingers kneading the muscles loose. 

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas/Lavellan  
> NSFW

’’Council meeting’s over, take a rest.’’ The voice fades into silence as she gives herself a slight push to get away from the table, having frozen in her spot from listening to the other’s bickering. She had laid her own inputs every now and then and finally, after what felt like forever they had agreed on what to do. 

— 

His fingers trail over her skin in soft touches — as if never having touched her before, as if she’s fragile and about to break if not handled with care. She wants to push him further, to tell him it’s okay to be a bit rougher but her words get stuck in her throat as she meets Solas’ eyes. He looks at her with absolute adoration - if possible, she would say she also noticed reluctance glimmering. 

— 

Their breathing is heavy, her nails digging into his skin and they're drawing desperate breaths for air. The sound he makes are music to her ears and she feels complete satisfaction being the one to draw such music from his lips. To be the one to make him emit such pleasurable noises. His hands gripping her hips didn’t allow much movement, except from small ones. Her straddling him and him sheathed nicely in her. 

She curls her hand around Solas' neck and presses her lips against his, her free palm flat against his bare chest. His hands on her waist tightens and she curls her hand into a fist as she feels her skin tingling. Shivers travel up and down her skin, covering her with goosebumps just from to the tip of his fingers pressing into her muscles. 

They part from the kiss and Solas presses his lips against her throat, his breathing heavy and warm against her neck and she manages to draw another moan from him just by a roll of her hips. One of his hand travel to the small of her back and she tilts her head up feeling him drag his nails over his skin, biting the inside of her cheek. 

Solas grasps the moment, pressing a soft kiss to the underside of her jaw as he meets the languid rolls of her hips with his own. He felt her hands almost tremble against his skin, her hold weakening and it only pushed him to go further.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No specific pairing really.  
> SFW.

"Ella, may I have a moment?" Solas asks, scripts in his hand. He usually didn't find his way into the tavern but the Inquisitor was there and he did need to speak to her.

But Sera doesn't notice him, she goes on talking, high pitch and with great enthusiasm. They're talking about bows, something Ella has gained quite an interest with. They go on and he remains unnoticed. He narrows his eyes and presses his lips into a thin line.

"Inquisitor."

Silence, she doesn't answer and he can't help but to feel an annoyance. His ears perk up hearing Ella laugh and the sound of the bow and arrow being strained. She's not going to shoot is she? Iron Bull roars a laughter in the background and he tilts his head in the direction.

"Come on, missy, yo' oughta do it quick before he notices." He frowns hearing the words come from Sera. Who will notice? He turns his attention back to them and notices them aiming at Dorian. It wouldn't be the first time Sera shot Dorian's tunic stuck to a pole.

Solas presses his lips tightly into a line. He's probably been standing there for minutes and yet his presence goes unnoticed. He inches closer to Ella, leaning his head down just enough to whisper softly in her ear.

"I would like to speak with you, Ella." The arrow flies, her cheeks and ears go crimson. Sera's laugh is high, Dorian spits out curses again and Solas looks at the direction Dorian is coming from. Stuck to a wooden pole, Krem covering his mouth in laughter.

"Anyways, Ella do you mind?" He asks, nodding his head in the direction of the exit. She stares at him with complete surprise covering her features.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zevran/Isabela   
> NSFW

It’s another of their late nights, the colours of the sun as left them with the blue of the moon. She’s standing away from him, quite a far distance but she seems to be immersed in something he will probably never know. that frustrates him a bit. 

’’Isabela,’’ he says, the stillness of the ocean being the only thing that surrounds them. She turns her head to look at him and he shows her one of his smiles. 

’’Come, there’s no point in staying in the dark,’’ Zevran says with a light chuckle as he urges her over with a wave of his hand. 

Later, not too long after, she has her hand gripping tight into his hair and her head tipped back with her teeth digging into her lip. Zevran has her legs hooked on his waist as he pushes into her, his one hand pressing up under her knee.

She can’t help the moans that slip past her lips, her eyes shutting tightly in pleasure and her nails digging into his scalp shamelessly. His eyes never leave her, they stay watching, admiring the way pleasure contorts in her face, her bruised lips, the sweat laying a cover over her skin. He doesn’t take his eyes away from her. 

Her hand travels between their bodies, finding her core and with the thrusts of his hips, she rubs her clit for further pleasure. The small growl leaving Zevran’s throat doesn’t escape her hearing, because after it, her hand is yanked away and he pulls out from her. 

’’Shit Zevran, why—’’ she barely manages to say because before she even gets the chance to finish her sentence, his tongue traces her clit, his fingers pressing and curling into her core. 

She gets a glimpse, she sees the way his eyes are closed, the determination showing the furrow of his brows and she throws her head back. His work brings her over the edge. Her body shaking, her toes curling, fist pressing into the sheets under them, her lips parting with gasps along with his name rolling off her tongue and her free hand finding his hair again.

There’s almost a relief when his mouth leaves her clit, a pleasurable ache being left behind and his fingers slip out from her. 

Her chest heaves up, trying to catch her breath from the pleasure jolts running through her body. Her hand leaves their grip in his hair and her eyes close. 

His brings his hand around his aching shaft, a shaking sigh leaving his lips and his eyes close. He only has to bring himself to spill and then he could relax. His free hand pressing into the sheets, fingers twitching with a need to do more but there’s nothing more to do. 

With a few more strokes and he spills into his hand, his eyes squeezing shut and muscles twitching at the anticipated release. He allows himself to catch up with his breathing and he doesn’t open his eyes until he feels the mattress shift and Isabela’s hand graze over his thigh. 

’’Thank you for that,’’ she says with a light smirk curling up on the end of her lips and she finds a rag from the basket next to the mattress, using it to wipe Zevran’s hand clean. 

’’It’s my pleasure,’’ is his reply.


End file.
